This invention relates to the field of agricultural chemistry and provides new plant protective fungicides.
The control of harmful microorganisms has long been a major concern of chemical research. In particular, the control of fungal foliar phytopathogens was one of the first goals of agricultural chemistry, and research in the field continues at a high pitch.